La Historia Jamás contada de la Reina Malvada
by Miriam-OQiEC
Summary: Ustedes conocen la historia contada por otros, pero nadie la conoce contada de los labios de la propia Reina Malvada. Regina ha sido capturada y pagará sus crímenes cometidos y la traición a la corona encerrada. Esta sola y diversos recuerdos llegan a su mente, dicen que cuando estás muriendo toda tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos en segundos. ¿Será este el final de la Ex reina?


**NOTA**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a los creadores de ONCE UPON A TIME. La historia se suscita luego de que se rompe la primera maldición. Posee contenido sexual adulto y menciona violencia, maltrato y tortura.**

* * *

 **LA HISTORIA JAMÁS CONTADA DE LA REINA MALVADA**

Ella había escuchado lo que los guardias solían decir sobre ella, La Ex Reina Malvada, La Bruja, La Loca, algunos aún le tenían miedo, otros en cambio la trataban como un objeto más, algo que alguna vez fue un juguete nuevo del cual sacaron provecho hasta cansarse, y dejaron tirado por usado y viejo. Sólo podía pensar en morir de una vez por todas, pero quizás ese era su castigo, Vivir. Se detestaba y se odiaba así misma por no poder acabar con su vida, lo había intentado muchas veces, pero su cobardía o tal vez el instinto de supervivencia de todo ser humano la hacían rehusar, un fuerte dolor en el pecho y el ataque de tos quemando sus pulmones y garganta la hicieron encogerse en el frío y sucio suelo en el que se encontraba acostada. Trató de sentarse un poco pero la tos le quitaba el aliento y la ahogaba dejándola muy débil, cayó acostada nuevamente mientras trataba que algo de oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones, quizás un día de estos ese sería su fin, acabar muerta a causa de aquellos ataques de tos que cada vez eran más recurrentes.

Luego de su captura y posterior encierro en las cuevas subterráneas de la torre del reloj de Storybrook, todo había cambiado para ella, los primeros dos años a pesar de los abusos había luchado por mantenerse fuerte, tenía la esperanza de que aquel niño al que había criado y amado con todo su corazón intercediera e hiciera algo por ella, pero nada, los años habían pasado y ella seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre, los abusos no habían cedido, pero ella ya no se había resistido a evitarlos, hace aproximadamente seis años, ella había dejado de hablar, los guardias le hacían diversas preguntas, se burlaban, pero ella hacía caso omiso, sólo tenía la mirada perdida en aquel viejo espejo oval, que sólo reflejaba su cansado, demacrado y triste rostro. Por ello el chisme de que la ex reina malvada había perdido la razón se había esparcido por el pueblo. Pero era mentira, sólo pasó que ella se había cansado de luchar.

Había oído lo que los guardias y la vieja Julieta comentaban sobre como había cambiado el pueblo, Blanca y David habían asumido el poder, si bien la monarquía ya no existía más, ellos eran vistos como reyes y el pueblo había decidido que las antiguas leyes del Bosque Encantado, volvieran a regir en Storybrook. Habían tenido dos hijos más, y vivían en plena felicidad. Emma y un pirata al que llamaban Killian se habían casado y tenían una niña; ¿Henry? Él había contraído matrimonio con una joven de nombre Violet y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo. Cuando la ex reina escuchó aquello no pudo evitar llorar de alegría, había cerrado los ojos e imaginado como sería su niño de adulto.

Había escuchado también que Gold había muerto al tratar de escapar de Storybrook, al parecer el viejo hechicero había tenido más suerte que ella, Belle dictaba clases en la escuela, era el reemplazo de Mary desde que esta había asumido la Alcaldía. La abuela de Ruby había fallecido y ella era la nueva dueña de la cafetería. Muchas cosas habían cambiado allá arriba, mientras el tiempo transcurría y cacheteaba sus mejillas haciéndola vivir y despertar a la realidad que ella se merecía.

Nuevamente trató de sentarse, lo logró dejando escapar un débil gemido de su garganta, se arrastró hasta que se topó con la pared de piedras, se recostó y respiró pesadamente, estiró las piernas que ya las tenía entumecidas por el frío, el conocido sonido del arrastre de la cadena se hizo presente, era tan familiar escucharlo con cada movimiento hecho, que ya no le importó, miró hacia la izquierda a su viejo espejo. Su reflejo había cambiado, los años, la soledad, los abusos y la tristeza habían quitado esa mirada de seguridad y frialdad que muchas veces había asustado a otros.

Sus ojos marrones sin vida pestañearon algunas veces, el color oliva de su piel había desaparecido, la falta de sol, la mala alimentación y aquella maldita tos que tanto le aquejaba habían palidecido su rostro, algunas huellas del paso del tiempo se reflejaban también, en el contorno de los ojos, alrededor de los labios, no eran muchas pero ahí estaban, sus labios que alguna vez habían sido rosados, se encontraban morados por el frío y resecos por la tos y la poca cantidad de agua que bebía, su cicatriz sobre el labio superior no había cambiado, seguía marcando sus delicadas facciones, llevó la mano derecha hacia el espejo para limpiar un poco, lo hizo y miró el brazalete negro en su muñeca, aquel brazalete que le había impedido usar su magia para defenderse cuando fue capturada, lo movió un poco hacia arriba y observó la marca roja que había originado la presión de este, la masajeo un poco y volvió a mirar al espejo, su cabello estaba en una larga trenza que llegaba a su cintura, sino fuera por lo desaliñada que se encontraba, podría imaginarse cabalgando su precioso Rocinante con el viento y una sonrisa en su rostro. Para evitar el recuerdo apretó los ojos con fuerza y encogió las rodillas, las abrazó tratando de darse calor, acostó su rostro sobre ellas y continuó mirando el espejo, sus vestimentas habían cambiado, a ella no la encerraron con ese largo y viejo vestido azul, No! al contrario cuando fue capturada ella se encontraba usando un elegante vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo junto a sus inseparables tacones negros, levantó el rostro de las rodillas y miró al frente, los restos de sus zapatos y su vestido negro estaban ahí, sucios, abandonados y rotos, nuevamente apretó los ojos con fuerza para evitar el recuerdo, pero fue inevitable, las imágenes de esa noche se repetían en su cabeza como una película de terror.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había sido encerrada en esa cueva bajo suelo, su tobillo izquierdo le dolía, esa cadena que habían colocado en él, era una tortura para su delicada piel, estaba sentada propinando suaves masajes en él, mientras su cabeza maquinaba la forma de deshacerse del brazalete y escapar de ese horrible lugar.

\- ¡Majestad, su cena! - dijo un guardia haciendo una reverencia y burlándose, colocó el plato de comida cerca de la ex reina. Ella le lanzó una mirada de rabia y luego miró la comida, a simple vista se notaba desabrida, ella no comería eso, volvió a mirar al guardia y desvió la mirada, mientras continuaba masajeando su tobillo.

El corto vestido de la ex reina, no había pasado desapercibido para el guardia, observó sus delicadas piernas, su fina cintura, sus delicados brazos y sus definidos pechos en el escote. Él sabía lo que quería en ese momento, miró hacia atrás y al parecer el guardia que lo supliría aún demoraría en llegar, miró nuevamente a Regina sonrió y se acercó sentándose junto a ella.

La ex reina se giró y se encontró con aquel hombre cerca de ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Will? - dijo enojada. El continuó mirándola, hasta que tomó el mentón de la ex reina con fuerza.

\- ¡Sabes mi nombre! - levantó una ceja

\- ¡Por supuesto, No olvido los nombres de mis sirvientes más leales! ¡Ahora Suéltame!

\- Quién diría que viviría para ver a la poderosa reina Regina en el suelo - sonrió, mirando los labios de la mujer. Ella se enfureció.

\- ¡Suéltame ahora Will o...!

\- ¿O qué su majestad? ¿Utilizará su magia para acabar conmigo? - rio a carcajadas.

Regina se estremeció con la risa del hombre, trató de soltarse, pero él era muy fuerte.

\- Recuerdo, cuando me llamaste para servirte como soldado, no cabía con la felicidad, ¿sabes Por qué? porque por fin estaría cerca de ti, y podría vengarme - sujetó a la ex reina con más fuerza por el mentón, mientras su mano subía por una de las piernas de ella.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme ! - estaba asustada, pero no podía dejar que él lo notara, ella era fuerte, mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de Will, mientras su mano detuvo la del hombre en su pierna.

El continuó riendo.

\- Mi padre Regina, era uno de tus más fieles soldados, y tú lo mataste por el simple hecho de demostrar al resto de lo que eras capaz - El hombre tensó la mandíbula bajando su mano hasta el cuello de la mujer y apretando con fuerza, ella tosió - ¡juré, juré en su tumba que vengaría su muerte!, trabajé para ti durante años tratando de encontrar la forma de vengarme, pero tu magia me impedía hacerlo - rió - Me Impedía - tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la ex reina en donde se encontraba el brazalete.

Ella trató de moverse hacia atrás, pero él no se lo permitió. Empezó a temblar y se maldijo por sentirse asustada, pero era inevitable, los ojos llenos de ira de Will le decían lo que pretendía hacer con ella; y No, No, eso no podía pasar con ella, No Otra vez, su mente había borrado esa vivencia y no quería que se volviera a repetir. Empezó a respirar agitadamente. Él lo notó

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿La reina Malvada, tiene miedo? - sonrió, mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de la mujer. Sí, estaba asustada y sentía su respiración fallar, pero no lo afirmaría y mucho menos lloraría. - La venganza es dulce Regina, besó el cuello de la ex reina - muy dulce.

\- ¡Suéltame, maldito! - trató de defenderse.

\- ¡Quieta, y acabaré rápido!

\- ¡Te digo que me sueltes! - clavó sus uñas en el rostro del guardia, él llevó su mano a la mejilla lastimada y sintió la sangre, Regina retrocedió lo más que pudo, pero la cadena en su tobillo la detuvo.

\- ¡Maldita bruja! - un fuerte golpe fue a parar en el rostro de la ex reina, sintió que su cabeza giraba y el salado sabor de un líquido viscoso en la boca. La jaló más cerca de él y rompió la parte de abajo del vestido, sus callosas manos recorrían las piernas de Regina, cuando...

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? - otro guardia se acercó corriendo, y encontró a su compañero con las manos sobre la ropa interior de la mujer, que al parecer yacía inconsciente en el piso.

Regina empezaba a recuperarse del golpe y al oír la voz del otro guardia, pensó que estaría a salvo. Pensó.

\- ¡Tú no pierdes el tiempo Will! - una carcajada salió del otro guardia. Will sonrió.

La ex reina se movió bajo el hombre.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Will sonrió

\- Sostenla de los brazos.

\- ¡Están enfermos, suéltame! - ella golpeaba los brazos de Will, para impedir que se acercara a ella. El otro guardia la sostuvo llevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y apretando sus muñecas con fuerza. Will no esperó más, arrancó la parte superior del vestido que aún quedaba y lo arrojó lejos de ellos, dejándola en ropa interior.

\- La mujer más deseada del pueblo en ropa interior frente a nosotros, como voy a disfrutar esto.

\- ¡Desgraciados, lo van a pagar muy caro! - ambos hombres rieron, la ex reina aprovechó la distracción para patear al que la tenía sujeta de las piernas, este se detuvo con el golpe, la miró furioso y le sacó los tacones, el otro aprovechó y tomó uno, mientras que con una mano sostenía las muñecas de la mujer, con la otra colocó el taco del zapato en el cuello, generando una ligera presión.

\- ¡No te muevas! - estaba perdida, estaba Perdida, no podría evitar lo que vendría, otra vez abusarían de ella y no se podría defender, estaba sudando frío y temblando, pero trataba de mantener la calma, ellos no podían ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Will bajó su pantalón hasta las rodillas, abrió las piernas de Regina y apartó su ropa interior, para penetrarla con fuerza y sin piedad, ella arqueó la espalda y contuvo un grito, mordiéndose el labio. Ambos sonrieron al notar el dolor en el rostro de la ex reina, tomó la cintura de la reina con fuerza, mientras entraba y salía de ella con rapidez, algunos gemidos de dolor se escapaban de los labios de la mujer, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados e imágenes de su matrimonio revivían en su mente.

\- ¿Te está gustando, no putita? - Ella abrió los ojos y lo enfrentó

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Un virgen lo hace mejor que tú! - el hombre se enfureció y fue más rápido dentro de ella, arrancó el sujetador que aún cubría sus pechos y empezó a morderla.

\- ¡Ahora verás lo que hace un virgen! - un fuerte impulso la hizo gritar, y se maldijo por haberlo hecho, el sonrió al observar sangre entre las piernas de su ex reina, la embistió algunas veces más, hasta que llegó a su clímax, salió con brusquedad de dentro de ella, tomó los retazos del vestido y se limpió, se acomodó el pantalón y acercó su rostro, tomándola por el mentón. - ¡Ha tenido lo que merece su majestad! - las lágrimas estaban ahí pero no las dejaría caer!

\- ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Ambos lo son! ¡Maldigo a toda su generación! - gritó enfurecida, mientras trataba que el hombre quitara sus manos de encima y el otro soltara sus muñecas.

\- ¿Es mi turno, no? - dijo el otro guardia, ella abrió los ojos lo más que pudo cuando escucho decir a Will - ¡Adelante, es toda tuya! - cambiaron de posiciones, Will pasó a sostenerla de los brazos, mientras el otro no lo pensó dos veces, se posicionó entre las piernas de ella y la violentó hasta que terminó con un gruñido, que hizo a Regina recordar al viejo Leopold, fuertes náuseas la invadieron y se encogió para evitar vomitar, se retiró de ella y se puso de pie junto a su compañero, con una mano entre las piernas y la otra cubriéndose sus pechos, la ex reina malvada yacía en silencio en el suelo.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que el pueblo pagaría por ver a la Reina Malvada de esta manera, humillada y ensangrentada?

El hombre rió a carcajadas ante el comentario de su compañero. Regina no soportó más las burlas se sentó como pudo, tomó su zapato que estaba cerca de ella, y lo arrojó, gritándoles:

\- ¡Lárguense, de aquí! - ambos rieron al ver que ella quiso acercarse, pero la cadena en su tobillo se lo impidió, ambos salieron de la cueva riendo, mientras Regina esperaba que estén lo suficientemente lejos para poder llorar, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, estaba sangrando, nuevamente la habían humillado de la peor manera que pueden humillar a una mujer y se maldecía por ser tan débil, se encogió y lloró en silencio.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces en que los mismos y otros hombres abusaban de ella.

Abrió sus ojos, y se limpió las lágrimas, no quería recordar más, se miró nuevamente al espejo, dieciséis años habían pasado desde que había sido capturada y encerrada en esa fría cueva en la que alguna vez estuvo Maléfica. Dieciséis años que no veía la luz del día, había perdido la noción del día y la noche. Sus sollozos hacían eco en la cueva, de pronto el viejo Will se hizo presente con la comida del día, rápidamente ella miró hacia el espejo, perdió su mirada en él tratando de disimular sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Su comida majestad! - el tono burlón de siempre la hizo estremecer, colocó el plato de plástico en el suelo, y giró la cabeza de Regina al sostenerla del mentón.

\- ¿Comerás o quieres que juguemos? - sonrió al observar el miedo en los ojos de la mujer, ella no contestó, ni se movió de la posición en que estaba.

La jaló de los cabellos acercándola al plato.

\- Los años le han sentado su majestad, cualquier día jugaremos como hace tiempo no lo hacemos.

Ella tosió con el jalón del hombre, ahogándose con la falta de aire, se llevó la mano a la garganta, tratando de conseguir el oxígeno que necesitaba.

\- Esa tos no impedirá que juguemos, Majestad - se puso de pie, dejándola sola y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Nuevamente se sentó contra la pared, mojó sus labios con el agua que tenía el vaso, la bebió toda, alejó la comida de ella y nuevamente encogió las rodillas y las abrazó, miró el espejo y se perdió en él,

Si los dioses existían, lo más probable era que estuvieran castigándola por todas las maldades cometidas hace años, por sus manos corría sangre de muchas personas inocentes que habían muerto mientras recorría pueblos buscando a Blanca.

¿Qué era lo que le faltaba hacer que ni el cielo, ni el infierno la querían?

Blanca había logrado su final feliz junto a su príncipe, y ella no podía estar más orgullosa de la niña que había criado, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para quitarle su final feliz, ella lo había logrado.

¿Por qué Blanca no le creyó ni ayudó, cuando se lo pidió?

Quizá la historia sería diferente, a lo mejor ambas compartirían ese final feliz, pero no; la vida quería que ella estuviera sola en esa fría cueva, esperando con ansias su muerte, mientras todos allá arriba seguían creyendo la tonta historia que entre ellos se contaba, la historia de una reina que envidiaba la belleza de su hijastra y lanzó un hechizo para acabar con su felicidad. Mientras sólo ella y nadie más que ella conocía su propia historia, su propia verdad.

* * *

 **Si alguna vez leíste Wicked, el único parecido con esta historia es el título, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación. Si alguien lee, Dejar reviews, de ello depende que la historia continúe. No abandonaré mi fic "Noche de Copas", los que no la han leído los invito a hacerlo.**

 **Miriam**


End file.
